This invention relates to a slide position adjusting device in a press and more particularly, to a device designed to adjust the vertical position of the slide in a press by applying a predetermined preload on the slide and compensate for any deformation of the press frame or slide.
The operation of compensating for the deformation of the press frame or slide discussed herein means that compensation is made for any insufficiency of the downward movement of the upper die with respect to the lower die for a proper pressing operation due to compressive forces applied on the slide which will occur when the frame is extended or deformed, without interrupting the press operation, whereby the die assembly may have a proper height for the pressing operation.
The slide position adjusting operation in a press has been conventionally performed by recording the height of each die assembly each time a new die assembly different from the die assembly previously used is employed in a press and adjusting the position of the slide based on the recorded die height. Therefore, although the slide may be positioned in any optional position, since the height of the die assembly varies after regrinding of one or the other or both the dies in the die assembly, the setting for the height of the die assembly for a proper pressing operation has to be varied accordingly.
When it is desired to numerically control the preload on the slide, after each regrinding of the die or dies, it is necessary to precisely measure the height of the die assembly and vary the setting of the die height based on the measured die height. Such a procedure is a time consuming and tedious operation resulting in lowering of the pressing operation efficiency in a press in which the die assembly is incorporated.